


I’m Your Man, I’m Still Thirsty for You

by justanothernobody



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, For Me, Fucking, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, also i shame changmin’s age a lot, because he old, but MY birthday, did i fail? most likely, did i have fun writing this? absolutely, like me now :O, not their birthday, or so i think it’s kinky, yes i tried writing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: It’s been a while since they’ve had time for themselves — time for each other.[basically: the obligatory birthday smut written by me, from me, to me. happy birthday me.]
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	I’m Your Man, I’m Still Thirsty for You

**Author's Note:**

> it’s my birthday and i wanted a smutfic so i wrote myself one. the time setting in this is horribly off but let’s just ignore that part :’) title taken from our classic cassie thot anthem: heaven’s day
> 
> enjoy!

The cool breeze sweeping by, moisture collecting on the car windows, gloved hands rubbing against each other for warmth. It's a rare moment they've got. After all their packed promotions schedule in Japan is halfway over, they've finally got a day off after having flown back to Korea the past weekend.

It’s been a while since they’ve had time for themselves — time for  each other . 

But now,  _now_ , when the air is chilly and the year is a month away from coming to an end once again Yunho finds that the exhaustion is somewhat bearable. Maybe it's because it's a routine of sorts. Their end-of-year schedules were always fully booked with this music show or that concert preparation.

Maybe this time, it's because he has Changmin to spend the remaining days of November left.

Well, he's always had Changmin spend his precious time with him. but this time it's different. It's been a while since they don't have _anything_ to do this time of year and it's weird. Yunho's so used to doing something,  anything , year by year. He's always spent Novembers amidst concerts in Japan or at another dance practice or  somewhere . 

This year is no different. But now, he's spending all his free time this month before his schedule chases him to be productive again with Changmin. It's ridiculous to feel giddy about it, but Yunho's just glad he doesn't have work to do for now.

But now, oh he’s got some _private_ work to do alright. Tonight the air’s been charged with delicious tension after a day of bowling and a hearty k-bbq lunch. They’ve spent the day on some discreet dates, in colour-coordinated outfits and a hats pulled down low to hide their faces. Changmin used a mask too, for extra coverage. 

And now they’re finally back home. As Changmin unlaces their fingers to open his door, Yunho props his chin up on his shoulder. He knows Changmin can feel his soft breath on the tip of his ear. Yunho can even feel him shiver ever so slightly and only lets go once the door opens. 

They get in and lock the door. Shoes and socks carelessly pushed off, a jacket slung over the couch — well, it _was_ intended to land there, except it ends up on the floor — a slam against the door. Changmin lets himself be pushed back, the hard dents on the door digging into his back. It's uncomfortable, yes, but with the way Yunho's kissing him to heaven and back, the discomfort fades away somehow. His lips part in a gasp when Yunho runs his fingers over the sliver of skin arund his hips. A tongue dips into his mouth, the sensual glide of it making him shiver in the best of ways. Yunho licks at him, taking and taking and  _taking_ until Changmin's gasping for sweet oxygen. 

When they pull away Yunho doesn't stop kissing him. He mouths at the strong line of his jaw and down the column of his neck. Yunho moves back up to his ears — exploiting places he knows Changmin's sensitive at and making him shiver nicely. He nips at his earlobe, the cool air against damp skin heightening the sensation. Changmin grips his shirt particularly hard, pulling and fisting until the neatly-ironed fabric becomes crumpled under his fingers. 

He pulls at the older man's shirt particularly hard, and the moment Yunho stops his touch Changmin's pressing his lips against him. The force is strong enough to push Yunho into the living room, causing him to finally trip and stumble onto the couch. When he tries to sit backup Changmin shoves him back with a firm, "No." 

Yunho leans back against the cushions. "Alright," he says, smirking in delight. Changmin leans down and mouths at his collarbones, tracing a line down his clothed chest and to the hem of his pants and back to his lips.

"Alright, hyung. This time, you listen to me," Changmin says with a sweet smile. Yunho runs his hands down his sides, slides hands over his hips and gives his pert ass a squeeze. It elicits a gasp from the younger man and Yunho's glad that he can make him falter like this — leave him weak and breathless and so pliant for him. 

“Stop that — I’m setting the pace this time — you just stay there and let me work!”

And,  _ oh _ , work he does. Changmin pushes him against the couch until his neck is full on display. He sucks harshly on the smooth skin until it reddens, keeps on biting as his fingers deftly pull yunho’s creme sweater and undershirt up and over his head. Changmin then rakes his blunt nails down the expanse of his chest, pulling his lips away from Yunho’s skin and smirking down when Yunho gives a soft grunt. 

He kneels down between Yunho’s legs, face right in front of his raging erection. He slowly unbuckles Yunho’s belt and unbuttons his jeans. Changmin bites at the silver zipper and pulls down, knowing the slight friction it gives is making the older man dizzy. And when he’s finally done, he manages to push off the denim until his knees. He mouths at Yunho’s cock through his boxers, leaving a patch of wetness before Changmin uses his teeth to drag his underwear down. Yunho’s cock springs up all red and slick with precome and spit, and  _damn_ it looks delectable. 

Changmin goes for it, covers the crown of Yunho’s cock with his mouth and suckles. Yunho grunts, and he feels a small thrill of satisfaction that pushes him to get more of his thick cock down his mouth. He’ll never get enough of it, will never be satisfied with Yunho’s impressive length and girth on his tongue and down his throat. He goes down further to the point where he can feel his throat constrict, before swallowing. His eyes go up and meets yunho’s, desperation in his face crystal clear. 

“Ah- do that again!”

Changmin swallows once, twice, thrice more before pulling out halfway to breathe for one moment. In the interim he licks the vein going along the underside of his cock. He grazes his teeth on the crown of it, licks right at the slit and lapping up the salty precome bubbling on it. He sucks for several more seconds before pulling off and saying, “Lay down there. wanna try something on you.”

Yunho does what he’s told and lays back on the couch, occupying all the space available there. Changmin climbs on top of him, face to face with his crotch. His ass hangs over Yunho’s face, thighs tense as he supports his body up. He buries his face in his cock once again, breathing in the scent of musk and tasting the salty tang of it. 

He only manages to go undisturbed for only a few minutes. And Changmin whimpers around his cock when he soon feels Yunho’s finger trace over his crack. He clenches, unclenches, clenches again when Yunho licks a hot stripe down to his balls. his hands go up and spread his cheeks, feels puffs of breath against it. 

“So gorgeous,” Yunho murmurs, before lapping at the puckered skin. Changmin’s muffled moans sound embarrassingly loud, and only gets louder when Yunho shoves his tongue in. It hooks at his walls, rubbing at his inner depths until Changmin is squeezing Yunho’s face between his thighs. Yunho’s cock falls out of his mouth and Changmin lets out a sharp exhale. 

He feels Yunho’s hand reach for his own and pulling him so he’s upright. With thighs spread open wide above Yunho’s face, his tongue pushed deep inside Changmin, he grabs for Changmin’s hand once more and brings it behind. Yunho taps his hip, and only then does Changmin realise he’s practicing blocking him from breathing. as his tongue exits Yunho says, “Help me out and prep yourself.”

And Changmin almost feels disappointed that he has to work at something. Yunho just shrugs, “You said I should just stay and let you work.” Out of annoyance at Yunho’s reply he shamelessly does so — fingers slowly pushing into his spit-slick hole. It’s a different feel, he’s so used to Yunho doing this part for him that he feels strange doing this, almost forgetting how to do this. Changmin certainly isn’t at the age where he was young and kinky and experimental anymore — maybe kinky, still — and he wants to blame Yunho for making him not remember how this works anymore. 

Well, too late for that. He forces himself to relax before impatiently inserting another one, scissoring his fingers to spread himself open. The remaining saliva dries up by the time he wants to push in a third finger and Yunho must’ve noticed his dismay. Changmin hears the telltale sound of a cap being opened before a different set of fingers probe at his ass. 

He doesn’t even get a chance to panic when two more enter him — so that’s  _four_ in total — because Yunho is putting his mouth on him. It’s a distraction, Changmin knows, and it’s distracting him  really well. It makes the prep feel a thousand times better, makes him not realise that there are five digits inside him already — far too much prep, really, since Changmin knows he can take Yunho well up his ass without any of it if he wanted to. 

Yunho gently pulls his wrist away, pulling fingers out of him and leaving his body empty. He manoeuvres both of them — yes, even with Changmin on his lap — until he’s the one laying against the propped up cushions and Yunho’s hovering above him. He lubes up his cock and Changmin wraps his legs around Yunho’s waist. 

The initial breach forces a shaky breath out of Changmin. It’s been a while since they had sex and he’s not 20 anymore so his body needs some time to adjust. Yunho peppers his face in kisses — over his flushed cheeks, on his closed eyelids, the tip of his nose, and finally on his lips. He coaxes Changmin’s mouth open and shoves his tongue in, licks at him and Changmin kisses back as much as he can. It’s a messy kiss, but he need it to ground himself right now, needs the forceful sweep of Yunho’s tongue against his teeth to let himself get ready for more. 

Changmin squeezes Yunho’s bicep, and that’s all the signal Yunho needs to start moving. He pulls out until only the head is left inside him, pushes back in, and repeats. It’s a slow drag, agonising in its speed and Changmin is ready to beg for him to speed up. But begging means swallowing his pride and he isn’t sure he wants to do that this early on — that’s exactly what Yunho wants him to do and he’s  _not_ gonna do it  _yet_.

Yunho’s thrust reduce themselves to slow grinds when he starts taking his hands and rubbing them over Changmin’s chest, the pads of his thumbs pressing on his nipples and tweaking the peaks. When Changmin bites his lips to hide a whine Yunho smirks, buries his face in his nape as he plays more with the buds until he is unable to stay silent again — not that he had been quiet the entire time. 

"Fuck, can you go any slower," Changmin grits through his teeth. He's pulling Yunho forward by his arms, grabbing his ass and pushing him deeper. Yunho, deciding to play dumb,  _actually_ slows down — that  _bastard_ , Changmin thinks — and in response Changmin groans in annoyance. He whacks at Yunho's side until he tumbles. Changmin uses the opportunity to get on top of Yunho instead. He sinks back down onto his cock and wastes no time in setting a quick pace.

"Feels great, Changdol-ah?" And Yunho, as if to prove a point, fucks upwards, cramming more of himself into that tight space. Changmin shakily gasps, his head falls forward into the crook of Yunho's neck. His fingers are scratching angry red lines down Yunho's chest, and under their current circumstances it feels good, heightens the pleasure even more.

"So good, always so good," Changmin answers. He goes faster, thighs straining to hold himself upright on Yunho's lap. Yunho seems to sense this and so he holds Changmin and helps him move. It's hot to see it, Yunho's large manly hands grip him and cover half of his waist that he can see. Changmin brings his hand down too, covers it with his own. He puts his other one on Yunho's shoulder for leverage, to make sure he doesn't fall amidst everything — if he did it would be such a huge turn off, Changmin almost laughs just imagining it.

When Yunho grips him tighter Changmin knows he's close. The sense of urgency that invades him makes him rush to chase completion. Changmin rides him faster, sticky sweet heat pooling and overflooding his senses as he gets closer. Yunho decides to take matters into his own hands and holds Changmin in place, fucking up into him and pushing his cock all against him and crashing into the bundle of nerves that make him feel on cloud nine. All he can do is moan against the waves of pleasure. 

"Kiss me, hyung." and Yunho does, capturing his lips and fucking his tongue into Changmin's mouth. He screams into the kiss when he comes, muffled only by Yunho's lips against his. Pearly liquid spills between them, and after that Yunho slows down just to let him rest a bit. He lays his head on Yunho's shoulder as he breathes — inhale, exhale, and Yunho combs shaky fingers through his hair. Yunho must have been on edge and Changmin finally decides to take pity on him and clenches down on his cock, signalling him to move, to get himself off.

Yunho doesn't waste time and goes for it, mindlessly thrusting rough and mercilessly. He falters only after a dozen pushes, settling deep inside Changmin as his cock spurts ribbons of come. He groans into where his faced is buried into, coincidentally Changmin's chest. Changmin feels his tongue peek out, warm muscle agaist his sweaty form and it should be gross, except he can't think of anything else except for how good this feels, how great it feels to have Yunho all under him and loving him — gosh he's turning  _sappy_, damn Jung for making him like this. 

“That’s gotta be,” Yunho pants in between, “the most intense sex we’ve had all year.”

Changmin lifts a hand to smack him on the head, except it’s too weak and it only grazes the top of Yunho’s head. “Best one was on your birthday. this just gets second place.”

They enjoy several moments of comfortable silence before Yunho interrupts with, “Ready for round two?” he says it with that condescending smirk of his and Changmin’s cock twitches in interest instantly. he can’t say anything but  yes . 

So they relocate to the bedroom, where Changmin is now on his stomach and gripping the sheets until they crumple up. Yunho’s pulling his hips of the bed, forcing Changmin to stay on his knees. He has a vice hold on his waist, strong and demanding, as he thrusts in-out-in until Changmin can’t focus on anything else but the feeling of Yunho inside him. 

"Ah, ahh, hyu- ngh, more!"

The bedding rubs against him as Yunho fucks him into it, pushing him down as if he’ll meld into the pristine white sheets if Yunho grinds into him with enough want. 

“Changmin, Changmin, Changmin,” he chants his name like a mantra. he puts a hand back towards Yunho and Yunho grasps it, using it to pull Changmin against him even more. 

When Yunho comes it’s sudden, no warning whatsoever when Changmin feels wet heat pouring into him. He’s still fucking erratically though, not forgetting Changmin’s pleasure amidst his own. 

“Touch yourself, baby,” Yunho says and Changmin does. He thrusts into his own hand and he orgasms soon enough. When he comes his legs collapse, bringing both of them tumbling down after a wave of ecstasy. 

Yunho kisses him after the haze of pleasure, a lazy lip-lock shared with his body warm and sticky on top of Changmin. Once they part Yunho finally rolls of him to the side and Changmin gets up to lay his head on the pillows. 

“I love you,” he says, as he pulls Changmin and tucks him in his arms. 

“Love ya’ too,” Changmin replies, heart content and body satiated and eyes already drooping sleepily. 

They fall asleep like that, wrapped up in each other like they usually are. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @thirstvxq


End file.
